Electrical devices are often mounted on the outside walls of buildings. For example, a camera, a light, a motion sensor, and/or another type of electrical device may be mounted to an outside wall, or the roof, of a building. The electrical device may need to be wired to a power source and may include electrical connections to other devices. For example, a camera may include a connection to a display device located within the building. A junction box may be used to house the electrical connections and to function as a point of attachment for the electrical device. Multiple junction boxes may be required if multiple electrical devices are to be mounted on different sides of a building.